narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minato Namikaze
His use of the Flying Thunder God Technique I wanted to post this here instead of just changing it to make sure everyone agrees so it will not just get changed back, but on the page is says, "Even without using his Flying Thunder God Technique, Minato could out run an explosion, only receiving a shallow shrapnel wound." But when he is looking at the piece of shrapnel from his leg he clearly states that he forced him to use the flying thunder god tech. And it makes a point of showing the kunai on the ground he used. I can't remember if this is the first time I've posted this, I've had posts on talk pages disappear in the past, but regardless this seems like it needs to be changed. (talk) 03:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Miah :There's a smoke trail leading from the house to where Minato is. That shouldn't be there if he's using FGT. ''~SnapperT '' 06:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) He literally says, "he forced me to use flying thunder god tech," but the entire time inside he definitely never used it. The cloud just seems like a non-issue, I mean outside of having him state, I am going to use ftg now, before the tech, you can't really get more clear. I don't see how you could intrepret what he said any differenty, since it would have been the first time he used it to that point. The cloud isn't even really connected to the main cloud from the explosion, it forms a seperate little circle where he started and trails off to where he landed. Regardless, arguing over the cloud seems to completely ignore the fact he literally said he just used FTG tech. (talk) 07:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) miah :They were inside of a cave, he used FTG to teleport to the house.--Deva 27 (talk) 07:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) yes however it shows a marked kunai on the ground where he landed comming from the house after he lands. It makes a point of showing it, that he used the ftg to escape the explosion, regardless of wthr he first went to the house then outside or just to that one kunai. It still wasn't just his own speed w/o the ftg like the minato page says. (talk) 07:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) miah The exploding tags ignited when he was still in the cave, Minato used FTG and reached his house, still with Naruto. At the house, the exploding tags actually exploded. He escaped the explosion with his own speed, the marked kunai showing he used FTG to get from cave to house. Minato doesn't necessarily appear on the top of the kunai, he appears in its vicinity. After he retrieves Kushina, and puts her in the other location, you see the marked kunai hanging there, but he doesn't appear on top of it. Also, the kunai show when he escapes the house could very well be a kunai that was in the house, which was simply thrown out of the house because of the explosion. Omnibender - Talk - 14:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) That seems like a lot of speculation though for such a concrete comment. Especially since he tumbles to the ground from the house. He may have jumped out or he may hae just appeared in the air and been blown to the side, but in tow pannels it doesn't show enough to make such a concrete statement like he out ran the explosion. Nor is there enough to say the whole cloth with the tags came through with him or just part of the explosion. I could say he scooped up the baby from the towl and used ftg as the explosion went off, a portion of the explosing following him but avoiding it mostly, where he then tumbled to the ground. And there's nothing in the panels to say that's wrong or completely right. It's simply a matter of opinion that he out ran the explosion with his own speed. It shouldn't be listed there as an example as though it was unrefutable fact. (talk) 21:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) maih It's the least speculative assumption of what happened based on what Kishimoto drew. We see Minato holding Naruto when the tags ignite, and next we see him holding Naruto outside his house, with the shrapnel in his ankle. A marked kunai by his side. Obviously, there was a kunai in his house, so he teleported there. We don't see the explosion happening at the cave, so the least speculative thing is to assume is that it happened at the house. If it had happened at the cave, at the very least I think they'd show the explosion just to show Kushina being distressed by the situation. What I said about Minato appearing near kunai and not on top of them isn't speculative, there are manga panels showing it. About the ran/thrown part, I think that if he was thrown, he'd have more on him than just the ankle shrapnel, and he certainly wouldn't look as unscathed. About the cloth coming with him, I think it did go, partly because of the not showing the explosion in the cave, and because there has never been any indication that Minato can partially transport something using FTG, like, if he holds a rock and teleports, the whole rock will go with him, not just a part of it. Like I said, it's the least speculative. If anything, we can change the wording of the phrase, giving the effect that it's an educated guess or assumption. Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I changed the line since it's dependent on interpretation. However, I offer this tankobon scan in regards to when/where Minato teleported. ''~SnapperT '' 22:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) That's actually the same panel I was looking at, and I thought that was him as well. However he's upside down from the looks of it, and gets blown away more than running away, that's why he ends up falling on his butt and sort of skidding a distance. Even if he did teleport then jump out the window or something, I still wouldn't say he outran an explosion. I mean if I jumped out a window to avoid an explosion I wouldn't say I outran it, and from his posture I'd say it seems more likely. It's semantics I admit, but semantics are important. It just didn't seem like it was so clear cut as to the specifics of what he did when he teleprorted, though I guess when the anime catches up it will probably be a bit more revealing. But there are other more clear examples of his speed as well, like moving kakashi away from the person before he was killed in the kakashi gaiden mini. moving that distance and pulling him out of the way, still having the time and mindset to mark him with the ftg symbol, that's pretty impressive in itself. (talk) 01:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) miah Jinchuriki? Minato sealed the Kyubi's Yin half within himself using Shiki Fujin. Is it possible he was a Jinchuriki, even though it was for just a few minutes?--'Wild Wind of the Leaf :Your question and the answer to it are five sections above. Omnibender - Talk - 02:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::ah, okay, my mistake, sorry. WRONG Some of the things you said about Namikaze were wrong. Naruto's real name is not Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan died out years before even Kushina was born. Naruto got the name naruto uzumaki to protect him from the rumors of the nine tailed fox. He was given the name by the village elders including jiraiya. *His "real" name '''is' Uzumaki *Kushina was brought to Konohagakure after her village's destruction i.e. she was there when it happened *The Sandaime Hokage gave Naruto his mother's last name to protect him from people trying to kill him because he was Minato's son. *sign your posts. --Cerez365 (talk) 18:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The latter point still confuses me slightly... I mean, why would they kill him because he was Minato's son? I know the villagers disliked him because he was the host of the nine-tails fox but that doesn't really have anything to do with Minato, so using the Uzumaki name wouldn't stop the villager's hatred. Is it because they didn't want the outside ninja world to know he was the fourth's son in case some ninja's try to assassinate him? Any help on the matter would be greatly appreciated. Gojinn (talk) 13:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The villagers would've trated Naruto a whole lot better if they knew the full story behind what happened and that he was Minato's son. The Third Hokage was worried that other ninja outside the village would constantly be making attempts on his life just because he was Minato's son. Remember that some people had "flee on sight" orders of they ever came in contact with Minato. Giving Naruto the name "Uzumaki" wasn't to protect him from the villagers it was from the enemies Minato had amassed in his lifetime. Cerez (talk) 13:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Minato's Jutsu In the movie (the lost tower) Minato uses his Shadow suriken jutsu without any handsigns? And why his chakra is his chakra green in some cases?--Madman361 (talk) 17:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I remember seeing a video of him using the technique, but he could simply be offscreen when doing the seals. You ask questions that we have no means to answer until the movie is out and subbed. Omnibender - Talk - 20:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You also have to remember, ninja don't actually have to use hand signs to perform jutsu. Skitts (talk) 02:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) FTG Question Since FTG is supposed to be instantaneous, shouldn't things like "...near untraceable speed at which Minato moved when using this technique" be changed since its being teleportation would in fact make it untraceable? Skitts (talk) 02:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) So... Anyone notice that on chapter 503, just before Minato was about to use the Contract Seal on MAdara, he chopped off his hand? Take a really good look. We might want to add that to the article.--'Wild Wind of the Leaf :Madara's hand was falling off from the ransengan impact...they tend to do that...a lot....--Cerez☺ (talk) 12:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Family why isn't naruto listed as Minato's son. :He is listed to me. Try clearing your cache. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Mistake In Trivia In the trivia, it states Minato to be in the Top Ten FOR THE FIRST TIME in the seventh Poll. But if I'm not mistaken I see him in the sixth poll, placing 9th place. Am I mistaken? Sparxs77 (talk) 13:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed~ good observation--Cerez™☺ 16:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Minato's Kunai jutsu (Movie) I watched the movie yesterday (the lost tower) and it show minato used the kunai jutsu (multiplication kunai). Is there any article of this jutsu ? Bakurayuri (talk) 06:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :There is actually, the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. It's all been mentioned.--Cerez365™☺ 06:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) why the jutsu is not added into Minato skill list with the tag (Movie) ? :Game and movie-only stuff aren't listed in infoboxes. '~SnapperT ''' 15:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Seiyu/Japanese voice actor? any idea which japaense voice actor as Minato in Kakashi Gaiden? I'm very confused if it wasn't Hikaru Midorikawa voiced as Minato?? Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :According to the ending credits, it was . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) oh i see. Kunoichi101 (talk) 16:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) Minato and Naruto's hair? Hey! I know it's pretty meaningless, but I couldn't help but notice that in the anime, when Naruto and Minato are apart, they have the exact hair color. However, when they're together, Naruto's hair always seems lighter. It happened when Naruto met his dad during his battle with Pain and in the lost tower movie. Why do they keep changing his hair color?--Kai Maciel (talk) 10:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure but I think Naruto's hair is lighter, maybe because of his mother's hair. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 10:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::They have the same hair colour. However animators choose to animate this is not our fault or much of a concern as long as they're both blond.--Cerez365™ 11:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. You're right. --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 11:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The "Kage bunshin no jutsu" Minato could use the kage bunshin no jutsu, as mentioned by kakashi, in the chapter 330, page 06, could he? or the translation of japanese-english is different?? Kakashi says: "Naruto is the only who can do it, as he has enough chakra and domain of the kage bunshin no jutsu. Even to me, or to the Yondaime, would be hard..." So, we can say the yondaime can do the kage bunshin? :No. What Kakashi meant was that neither of them would be able to employ Naruto's training method he was using. Even if he was it's still an assumption so he cannot be listed.--Cerez365™ 20:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Child of Prophecy Should Minato really have this as a title? We know he's not the Child of Prophecy, Naruto and Nagato are. Jiraiya only thought he was.--''Deva '' 16:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) This isn't a question of should he have the nickname because he wasn't the child of prophecy, It is a nickname given to him, along with Saviour of this World, they are both his title's/nicknames too and should be added. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) It's not a nickname, but I do think it should stay because he was called the child of prophecy and apparently other people (going from what A said) knows about this, which probably means that he was hailed as such.--Cerez365™ 23:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu As we all can see in the 4th movie, Minato is able to use Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, so i would like someone could add it.-- (talk) 18:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :He's been added to the list of users and even a notation made on the technique article page. However, you won't see it under his list of techniques because movie and game techniques are not listed in the infoboxes.--Cerez365™ 18:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) How did he know that his unborn child was a boy? Minato decided to name his child "Naruto" and Kushina agreed. But how did they know that the baby was a boy? Is Naruto an unisex name or do they have a way of find out the baby's gender? Maybe a sonography on the Hospital?--Kai Maciel (talk) 12:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sonography seems most likely. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sage? I know there is no concrete proof of him being a Sage like Naruto and Jiraiya, but I just wanted your opinion on chapter 330 when Gamabunta says to Fukasaku "Don't he remind you of those two." Do you think Minato might have been able to use Sage Mode? :It's highly unlikely since I think it would've been mentioned or he'd have used it by now. Minato was able to summon toads which means he interacted with them a lot, doesn't mean Bunta meant it in regards to Sage Mode, it could've just been how Naruto looks like his father (cape and blond hair) using sage mode (like Jiraiya) and the Rasengan.--Cerez365™ 12:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nature Does his nature not yet stated?-- :If it were, you'd see it in his infobox.--Cerez365™ 02:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Who knows ? in the latest manga , itachi stated that Naruto can be like his father , the Fourth Hokage , Does this mean that itachi already know it from the beginning ? --KyoyaCloudX (talk) 03:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like it. Suddenly every one and their mothers know who Naruto's parents where. It's like Naruto's life was part of an intelligence meeting of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Omnibender - Talk - 03:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) maybe , because , how did raikage knew minato was naruto parent by telling him the story of his past--KyoyaCloudX (talk) 03:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, waaayy back in Part 1, Itachi did say that he was after the Fourth's legacy, though one could take that as a reference to his sealing the kyubi in him, but that stretching it a bit. @Kyoya Well, A did fight Minato quite a bit apparently, so what with Naruto looking quite similar to someone he'd fought several times, it isn't too difficult to put that together. Skitts (talk) 21:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The Raikage could know from just talking to Naruto. Remember the conversation A: "No one can beat me in speed now that the 4th Hokage has passed." Naruto: "You knew my dad?" But it probably was the meeting. (talk) 13:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Doesn't change the fact the Raikage also knew that Kushina was his mother. Omnibender - Talk - 15:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Savior of this World' title? Is this supposed to be in his infobox? According the the page, he wasn't referred to as such. Which is it supposed to be? Skitts (talk) 21:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :According to Shounensuki, he was never called "Saviour of this World" just Saviour.--Cerez365™ 21:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So is it alright if I remove it? Skitts (talk) 22:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I would think so, since though that's what he might've meant, he never called him that so it cannot be listed. But that's just my opinion so we should wait and see what others think.--Cerez365™ 22:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. I think that's likely what A meant, but I don't care either way. Skitts (talk) 22:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said it's what he meant, It'd be fine with me either way.--Cerez365™ 22:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Can go either way for me. A didn't use the exact same title for him, but it would stand to reason that he simply shortened the title. Omnibender - Talk - 00:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Variation of the Shuriken Shadow Clone Tech.? On these page (http://www.mymangaspot.com/naruto/542/12/ and http://www.mymangaspot.com/naruto/542/13/) pages of 542, Minato uses what, to me, appears to be a kunai version of the the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. I'm not saying it needs to be added immediately, but I just thought it should be given consideration. Skitts (talk) 01:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :He just grabbed extra kunai from his pouch.--''Deva '' 01:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt he got several dozen kunai from his pouch...with one hand... Edit: I counted, there were at least 27 FTG kunai thrown. Skitts (talk) 01:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::On page 12 you can see him holding a bunch of them in his pouch. They might have even been attached to a wire (page 13).--Cerez365™ 01:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :The fourth is a fast person and I doubt Kishi wanted to draw Minato taking out every kunai.Umishiru (talk) 01:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm just saying, how could he hold that many in his pouch. The thing wasn't even a foot wide. @Umishiru Speed doesn't let you override space limitations. o_O Skitts (talk) 01:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously the thing is not drawn to scale. Plus this is a fiction work with a author who sucks at science.Besides how do you know what it can or can't hold?Umishiru (talk) 01:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Because the panel shows how large it is. In any case, you can see next to his sleeve that there are only about 6 kunai there. Skitts (talk) 01:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, so you can see all of the space in there all the way to the bottom of it? I doubt it.Umishiru (talk) 01:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) They're sitting right side up, meaning they're touching the bottom, therefor there can't be any under them, or at least, not a large amount. Skitts (talk) 01:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well unless your kishi or Minato turned his bag upside down and shook all of the stuff out of it, you can't be 100% sure.Just because t doesn't look like t holds much doesn't mean it doesn't.Umishiru (talk) 01:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to avoid dragging this on because this isn't a forum, but the six or so FTG kunai that are there are obviously touching the bottom of the pouch. There's no need to see the inside if we can visibly see the kunai poking out. Skitts (talk) 01:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Poking out the bottom? Those could easily be the kunai not shown thrown. Why are you talking about drawn out? Talk about the subject at hand or not at all. But if you wanna get to the point, your request for a new tech has been denied.Umishiru (talk) 01:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I meant that I'm trying to avoid repeating myself thereby drawing this out. And what kunai not shown being thrown? My point: Minato reaches into his. Grabs some Kunai. About 6 are shown directly next to his hand. Roughly 30 kunai are thrown. With his hand in the pouch and several kunai next to it, there couldn't be that many in the pouch with the obvious limited space of the pouch. Skitts (talk) 01:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Or Kishi didn't want to waster panels showing every little thing. I am done, reply if you want.Umishiru (talk) 01:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to act like I'm implying some crazy thing is going on. I merely pointed out how what you were suggesting couldn't be true. I'm done. I'll wait for someone else to reply. Skitts (talk) 02:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Age I wanted to know his age, the article only notes he's deceased, but it doesn't say what age he was at the time, I think it might be in a databook. Could anyone tell me what's it?, or better, put it in the article in brackets in the "age" field? :No age was ever given for him. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, well, nevermind--((unsigned|201.213.134.211}} Stats Does Minato have stats? :Obviously not. If any databook had published his stats, we would list it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Shuriken Kage Bunshin Revisited I noticed above that y'all were talking about Minato using the titular jutsu. I lean on the side of him using a kunai version of it sionce a few dozen of 'em came out of that tools pouch of his and based off of what we've seen, that's puppies aren't big enough to hold that much. Can it be added? Pwease? :3 (talk) 05:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nien. There are too many reasons why it could not have been the technique to do that.--Cerez365™ 08:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Such as..? (talk) 14:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :If you read the above discussion you'll see. I highly doubt Kishimoto was thinking that technically when he drew that scene. They also looked like they were attached to a wire string.--Cerez365™ 14:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Konoha still at war when Minato is Hokage The Hyuuga incident occurred right after the Third Great Shinobi War with Kumogakure ended. --Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 05:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The three great wars were not the only wars that happened. Besides the third war was only mentioned as being between Kohona, Iwa, and Suna. Plus there was no indication that the leaf was in war in anyway during his tenure due to it being brief.Umishiru (talk) 06:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC)